


Bring You Home

by shnuffeluv



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Holmes Brothers, Kid!Lock, Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes Feels, Pre-Canon, Series 4 Spoilers, TAB spoilers, The Abominable Bride spoilers, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on whimsycatcher's drawings after she saw TAB. Oringinal Post: http://whimsycatcher.tumblr.com/post/136598154738</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring You Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whimsycatcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsycatcher/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Верну тебя домой](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303571) by [faikit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit)



> Warning: Feels trip! And a big thank you to whimsycatcher for being nice enough to let me share this with you!

“Sherlock, what are you doing up there?” Mycroft asked, trying not to laugh.

A 4 year old Sherlock looked down from the tree he had climbed happily. “Arr! It be the dread pirate Lucas! Raise the masts, mateys!”

Mycroft rolled his eyes. “You know I hate my first name, William,” Mycroft said pointedly. “Come on, it’s almost time for dinner, Sherlock.”

Sherlock pouted and climbed down quickly, raising his arms up to his 11 year old brother. “Carry me?” he asked.

Mycroft put his hands on his hips. “Aren’t you getting too old for that?” he teased.

Sherlock shook his head and yawned. “‘M not! And I like it when you carry me.”

Mycroft shook his head and picked up his little brother. “Why?”

“Just ‘cause.”

“But why?” he asked, looking back with a smile on his face.

Sherlock yawned again. “‘Cause it means you look out for me. And you’ll be there when I really really need you.”

Mycroft rolled his eyes. “Sure, Sherlock. Sure.”

Sherlock nuzzled into Mycroft’s neck. Mycroft laughed. “I’m sure Father will be glad to have his belt back.”

“Shut up,” Sherlock sighed.

“Not a chance, little brother,” Mycroft grinned.

“They’re all idiots and I hate them!” an 8-year old Sherlock exclaimed. “I’m never going back!”

Mycroft sighed, tucking a cigarette behind his ear. “Sherlock, it’s school. You have to go.”

Sherlock huffed. “They call me a freak and kick me into the mud so I get in trouble with the teachers.”

Mycroft tsked and wiped some of the dried mud off the back of Sherlock’s sweater. “And you hit them back, going by the tears in your clothes.”

“Well, yeah. How d’you think I kept from having 2 black eyes?” Sherlock said.

Mycroft sighed and picked Sherlock up. “C’mon. Let’s go home and I’ll let you read some of my human anatomy books so you don’t make your knuckles bleed next time you punch someone in the face, as soon as you finish your homework.”

Sherlock grumbled at the thought of doing homework. “Do I have to go back to those idiots, Mycroft?”

“I’m afraid so, Sherlock.”

Sherlock sighed and rested his head on his brother’s shoulders. “...Myc?”

“Yeah?”

“...Can I have one of your cigarettes?”

“Not a chance, little brother.”

An 18-year-old high Sherlock struggled to focus on his brother. “Mycroft?”

Mycroft gave him a weak smile. “Hey, Sherl. Told you I’d find you again. Do you have a list?”

Sherlock took a shaking hand and pulled a piece of paper out of his hoodie pocket. “There ya go,” he slurred. “Now lemme ‘lone.”

“Not today, Sherlock,” Mycroft sighed, picking his bruised and bleeding brother up off the floor. “I’m taking you home.”

Sherlock groaned and leaned into Mycroft. “Why...d’you care?” he asked.

“I care because I’m your brother. I do it even when it isn’t an advantage,” Mycroft explained. “Now shut up and get some rest. Mummy will be beside herself.”

Sherlock managed a snort. “She wouldn’t care that much, Myc. That’s the reason you’re here and she’s not.”

“I’m here because I’m the one who can find you in London. I’m about the only person who can, nowadays. Seriously, Sherlock. Stop talking and rest.”

He was only met with soft snoring.

“I’ll bring you home, little brother…” Mycroft sighed into the dark. "I promise, I will always bring you home."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Caring is a Dangerous Disadvantage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581041) by [miraculous_lovesquare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_lovesquare/pseuds/miraculous_lovesquare)




End file.
